


Drowning In Memories

by Rocketman23



Series: Poems From Down Below [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, heads up, its gonna get angsty in here, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: a short poem by Henry and how similar the studio seems to his past





	Drowning In Memories

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey im back again with another poem!   
> starring our beloved protag Henry!   
> enjoy~

The creak of wooden flooring,   
Slowly breaking and bending over time   
The faint moans on the wind,  
Whispering sinister words into my ears   
The heavy drops of liquid,  
Pooling somewhere near,   
It's all the same in a sense. 

The faded drawings of a cartoon lay silent upon a desk,   
Old and forgotten by most  
The corridors once full with people and brimming with activity,  
Now lay empty and silent   
The scratch of pen to paper, such a musical thing,   
Disappears into the fog of my mind,   
And yet it's so different.

The adrenaline is the same, though,  
Fears never goes away   
Such a primal part of being human   
And yet it is why i have survived,   
Cautious steps to be taken   
Allow and slow crouch around corners,   
You should never assume all is well. 

Collect the offerings for the machine   
And suppose a door shall be unlocked  
Suppose you find a light at the end of this dark and inky tunnel,   
And find truths better left buried.

As the ink starts flowing and the studio slowly morphing  
The memories begin to show  
Phantoms from the past moving in and out of reality,  
Gunfire at every corner   
The thunder of my heartbeats so loud,  
And the endless seam of blood in every crevice of this damned place.

And then his face,  
Morphed and evil and so wrong   
That permanent grin turned sinister and knowing  
Those reaching hands,   
Clawing and struggling at wooden boards   
Trying to destroy me  
Trying to help me   
Trying to live.

And it's so familiar,   
Running through that barren field   
Bodies strewn across the vastness of it's destruction   
Craters and holes and the screams of those trying to survive,  
My breathe heavy in my lungs and slowly chocking.

The air is filled with death  
The air is filled with ink,  
And then i'm falling,  
The blood dusted floor falling away and swallowing me whole,   
The memories shifting and contorting   
And i find in that moment,   
That i am slowly drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi there!   
> i see youve made it to the end once again!   
> if you have any questions or even any ideas for a poem, message me on here or hit me up at my tumblr Phoena12


End file.
